Amistad de instituto
by Norami
Summary: Ambos son estudiantes de instituto con diferentes personalidades. Eso no evita que una valiosa amistad prevalezca entre ambos, o algo más... Hashirama x Madara One-Shot AU


Hola, perdiendo el tiempo yo como siempre

Esta vez traigo un HashiramaxMadara

Ya que me di cuenta del fiasco que soy en la escuela por lo que mejor me puse a desestresarme escribiendo y dibujando e.e

Realmente no estaba muy inspirada, sólo que ya tenía ganas de escribir algo así (cofcof es que tengo un fondo de pantalla de ellos dos con uniforme escolar de instituto y sdfghjk 3) entonces pues… Aquí está ~ n.n

Soo~

One-Shot

Hashirama x Madara

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Shonen Ai~

AU

Algo de OOC

Narración gay, apresurada, sin corregir, cosas que ya saben, etc, etc~

Enjoy~

**Amistad de instituto**

Tarde, como siempre, aquel azabache de larga melena llegaba corriendo para poder llegar sin más retardo. Con la mochila colgando y rebotando de lado, despeinado y distraído; de no ser porque el castaño ya lo conocía, habría apostado que se trataba de un perezoso buscapleitos que se acababa de levantar… aunque eso no era del todo mentira.

Por fin llegó donde él. Con la respiración agitada y maldiciendo entre dientes se agachó apoyando sus manos en las rodillas. El otro sólo atinó a sonreír, aquel muchacho era tan predecible. Habían quedado en verse para realizar una tarea muy importante para el día siguiente prometiendo en llegar a tiempo, especialmente aquel muchacho de ojos rojos que, como ya era bastante usual, siempre llegaba tarde. Sabía que llegaría tarde, que lo olvidaría por alguna razón, que se habría puesto a hacer algo antes de acudir y perdió la noción del tiempo. Siempre era lo mismo. Incluso llevaba aún el uniforme escolar y por las ligeras, rojizas y atractivas ojeras en sus ojos podría asegurar que se había quedado dormido. 30 minutos eran los que había estado esperando por él.

-Lo lamento Sen…

-Jaja, te has quedado dormido, ¿cierto? –respondió tranquilamente el otro aguantándose las ganas de soltar una risilla.

El otro se sobresaltó al escuchar tal afirmación que se incorporó de nuevo y le miró serio unos momentos.

-Tú… bueno, creo que no vale la pena intentar mentirte ¿verdad? – dijo aburrido y con una mueca de enfado.

-Deja de perder el tiempo Madara. Debemos irnos para comenzar ya con el trabajo.

El aludido abrió grande los ojos y ladeó la cabeza mirando hacia un costado meditando. Después suspiró y puso sus manos en la cintura. Tras unos segundos volvió a mirarlo. Hashirama le dedicó una sonrisa e inmediatamente el Uchiha volvió la mirada.

-Sigues con el uniforme… -afirmó entre dientes el azabache recargándose en la pared.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces y se miró a sí mismo. Era verdad, él también seguía con el uniforme, había olvidado por completo cambiarse de ropa.

-Bueno, me gusta el uniforme-bromeó Senju.

Madara se quedó observándolo un par de segundos y luego rodó los ojos volviendo a colgarse la mochila al hombro.

-Te queda bien… -dijo dándole la espalda – Y bueno… ¿nos vamos?

Hashirama suspiró y se acercó a su compañero para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Comenzaron a caminar así uno al lado del otro mientras Hashirama Senju intentaba explicarle a Madara cómo debían hacer el trabajo (ya que, casualmente, no había puesto atención en clase ese día). Eran unos pocos minutos los que les tomaba llegar a su destino pero para nada eran molestia, Hashirama disfrutaba bastante ver la confundida cara de su amigo que llegaba a parecer inocente cuando intentaba entender algo y se concentraba haciendo caras raras o incluso pucheros. La mayoría del tiempo solía ser bastante serio pero con ese peculiar chico de ojos rojos siempre terminaba soltando una carcajada. Madara, por su parte, se sentía un poco molesto porque el castaño parecía burlarse de cada cosa que hiciera, pero él nunca se quedaba atrás. Aún así le gustaba tenerle de amigo, pues ese chico tan popular en la escuela llegaba a ser una persona muy importante, era su mano derecha y su mejor amigo, le tenía toda la confianza del mundo. Su mala costumbre de llegar tarde le había costado varias notas bajas y su apariencia rebelde varias amistades. Aún así, Hashirama parecía ser bastante paciente todo el tiempo, y él agradecía bastante que no se volviera loco explicándole o simplemente hablando con él.

La verdad era que ese par de muchachos eran unos buenos amigos no muy usuales y casi ninguna persona del colegio parecía entender de dónde habría surgido la amistad, aunque pocos sabían que eran tan cercanos, pues Madara siempre evitaba en la medida posible pasarse en confianza con Senju en la escuela. En su casa podía pegarle con una almohada si quería y gritarle cualquier tipo de guarradas para hacer enojar ese rostro tan "eternamente" apacible que siempre le molestaba. Debía admitirlo, amaba hacerlo enojar, era algo muy inusual en él, y era una actuación que valía la pena observar.

Senju no daba importancia a las opiniones de los demás acerca de su amistad con el Uchiha y hacía caso omiso. Le molestaba que Madara le evitara para no "causarle problemas". Ya le había aclarado que no era necesario que hiciera eso, pero el otro joven sólo dijo que no era molestia. ¿Cómo era posible que la gente de su "nivel" rechazara a alguien tan noble como Madara? Era una persona buena, y él lo sabía. Le parecía bastante tierno que cuidara su reputación aún sin pedírselo y aún después de decirle que no lo hiciera. Quizás esa era una de las no pocas razones por las que últimamente comenzaba a sentir que no le tenía cariño de la manera en que un "amigo" lo tiene. Pero no le tomaba importancia. Disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con aquel distraído Uchiha que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa con su cara adormilada o con su expresión de susto al decirle que habían dejado tarea.

-Hey, Hashi-san~ - El castaño salió de su trance al escuchar que su amigo le llamaba.

-¿Eh? – pronunció desubicado. Se dio cuenta entonces que estaban por cruzar la calle para llegar a la biblioteca que estaba en frente. - ¿Sí? – preguntó mirando a su compañero que era un poco más bajo de altura que él.

-Jeje, y el distraído soy yo. – Sacó la lengua- Te dije que si… em… pues… ¿no preferías ir a mi casa a estudiar?… digo… es que… bueno yo… -balbuceaba como si hubiera olvidado lo que iba a decir, eso simplemente provocó que Senju le sonriera de nuevo.

-¿Y? – preguntó entretenido

-Pues que… tengo palomitas –dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-Está bien Madara, vayamos a tu casa. No hay problema ¿o sí?

La cara del Uchiha se iluminó de repente y negó con fuerza

-Para nada, mis padres no están así que nadie nos molestará.

-Super, así podré comer palomitas sin temor de que tus padres me vean.

El otro le dio un sope en la cabeza y se rió. Cambiaron entonces de rumbo. La casa de Madara no estaba lejos, pero conforme se iban acercando la gente dejó de transitar y parecían solos en la calle. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo habían estado platicando, esta vez estaban en silencio y Senju miró de lado a ese lindo azabache al que el viento despeinaba con elegancia. Sintió un impulso que no pudo contener, pero claro, siempre tenía forma de salir de un apuro con una excusa.

-Hashirama… ¿qué haces? –preguntó algo sonrojado Madara.

-Es sólo que… no quiero perderme –le respondió con una sonrisa.

El azabache bufó y siguió caminando aún con ese tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Así, tomados de la mano, caminaron hasta la casa del Uchiha para poder terminar esa tarea que realmente era importante… y aburrida. Senju, quien siempre había sido completamente responsable, se convenció a sí mismo de que debía terminar la tarea y concentrarse en hacerla, pues por primera vez se sentía muy distraído por Madara quien, no hacía nada más que existir y respirar. Pero al parecer eso era suficiente para que le prestara demasiada atención.

Madara apretó la mano de su amigo y lo miró de reojo.

-Me has ganado la idea, tonto. – volvió de nuevo su vista al frente.

El joven castaño, inevitablemente, volvió a sonreír y soltó una pequeña risa mientras el otro sonreía. Caminaron un par de metros más antes de visualizar una casa muy conocida. Pronto estarían dentro platicando, haciendo deberes y comiendo palomitas. Madara suspiró y volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado. Entonces el castaño volvió a recordar cuán descuidado era su amigo. Por todo el camino por el que habían estado hablando del trabajo en ningún momento el azabache dio señales de interés ni sacó ningún cuaderno o libro.

-Has olvidado algo, ¿cierto?

-Sip – contestó cínicamente

-No tienes remedio, Madara.


End file.
